Čistá Čtvrť pocket secretaries
The following are transcripts of the pocket secretaries found in the Čistá Čtvrť, one of the districts in the northern part of Prague that is visited in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Many of the pocket secretaries contain plot-related details or information on various characters in the game. Palisade Property Bank See Palisade Property Bank pocket secretaries for transcripts of pocket secretaries found in the Bank, its immediate vicinity, its parking garage, and the sewers underneath. Task Force 29 Headquarters File request Found in Praha Dovoz, the street-level front of the TF29 Headquarters. To: thewatcher From: madamephotographe Hey, The Visitor is coming back to Prague. He needs updated files on the Subject. Whatever you can get. And recent. He was insistent. Sorry for the short notice, you know how he is. He'll pick-up the files out of the storage unit. FYI, I've just recoded it, it's 5053. Leave me a message there if you have any trouble. Good luck. RECALL IT Password Reset Found in the men's restroom on the first floor. To: Ava Cook From: Jean-Guy Cloutier Sorry, Ava. I was writing two messages at the same time and sent the wrong one. Luckily it was to you and not everyone. ORIGINAL MESSAGE CONTENT: --------------------------------------------- OK, I'm ready my end. Phase 4 reset started rolling last night. If you need to check if any errors were reported and I'm not at my station you can get on the main console using Clod04sfd8s. storage shed Found in the briefing room on the first floor. To: Pedro Meiffren From: Gabriel Nelson Hi, Pedro. The snitch of mine, who hangs out near Tech Noir, reports that there's a storage shed in that courtyard which might be where some of your Dvalis leave payoffs for their friends in the State Police. He even gave me the code: 2469. Gabe Medical Supplies Found in the locked room in the infirmary, behind a small box containing medicine, only during the first visit to Prague. To: Dr. Delara Auzenne From: Dr. Jennifer Phillips Dr. Auzenne, The new medical supplies finally arrived including the agents' Neuropozyne allocations. I've had you officially authorized to access the infirmary using code 4822. Which reminds me, you should be aware: - Aria Argento's Neuropozyne prescription is higher than the standard recommendation for her weight/gender class. - Despite several reminders from yours truly, Adam Jensen hasn't been taking his recommended allocation. I can only assume he's using an external supplier because he's not exhibiting any signs of deprivation. Whoever he's getting it from I hope it's the genuine thing. It's for the safety of our augmented agents that they trust us with this so maybe you can speak with him about it. Thanks Jenn good news Found nearby Aria Argento, only during the second visit to Prague. To: Vincent Black From: Allison Walchuck Vince, I had a breakthrough on the politician: He is definitely receiving dirty money from somewhere! His campaign manager has a VIP vault at Palisade, Room B, Row 06. The code is 1996. Have fun. Alli FW: Church of the MachineGod debrief Found in the café area, only during the second visit to Prague. To: Vaughn Lee From: Vaughn Lee code = paulwestlind Prelim for COTMG meeting: - Prague group = splinter, disavowed by main sect? - compound in poor area of Prague. - leader = "Mother," refers to herself as High Priestess - terrorist connection? (ARC unconfirmed) - planned operation = Ascension - timeline = imminent sewers Found in the central area of the first floor, only during the third visit to Prague. To: Strickland Hall From: Simon Daniels If you're looking for ARC members to shake down, you might want to look in the sewers. A lot of Augs go there when they get evicted. Your best access is from the poor district. There's a locked door, code 6122. RE: suspicions Found nearby Brian Rourke on the second floor. To: Angela Rizzo From: Vincent Black Angie, I'd trust your hunches better than most people's evidence. There's no way, if the Dvali Number Two owns it, that the storage locker is 100% clean. I'm in the middle of something I can't break away from right now. Check it out yourself, quietly. Tell me what you find. VB REFERENCED EMAIL: -------------------------------------------------- From: Angela Rizzo To: Vince Black Subject: suspicions Vince, You know the courtyard just down the street from us? I go there sometimes, to grab a snack after work, and there's one storage locker there that always felt a little suspicious. Well, today I learned it belongs to Otar Botkoveli! We can't go in there officially without a warrant, and my hunch obviously isn't enough to get us one. But I did crack the code to the door: 3874. One of us could go in, unofficially, just to see what's inside... What do you think, Boss? Angie NSN Access Found on a cart near the NSN room. To: Jean-Guy Cloutier From: Debbie Connoly JG, Did you or Chang move the NSN Server Room keycard? I thought we agreed to keep it on the lower level. I don't have time for this. State Police is stonewalling me again, and I have to call the Minister. Debbie RE: Sobchak Security Found in the organized crime and cyber crime area on the second floor, only during the second visit to Prague. To: Gabriel Nelson From: Angela Rizzo Gabe, I don't think you'll have any luck . We've looked into him before but didn't find any anomalous activity He seemed like your average ex-vet with paranoia, etc. That said, it can't hurt to check again if you're feeling something might be up. We picked up a code for the guy's storage which should still be live (1122). Angie REFERENCED EMAIL: -------------------------------------------------- From: Gabriel Nelson To: Angela Rizzo Subject: Sobchak Security Hi Angie, Do you know anything about Sobchak Security? He's been receiving some pretty hi-end tech lately and I want to check it out, A security store could be a great front for laundering money to terrorism. Gabe Street Turrets Found in the counterrorism unit room, only during the third visit to Prague. To: Debbie Connoly From: R.Gaffney@pcr.le Ms. Connoly, This evening Prague will be declaring martial law. Be advised that it also applies to all of your people, without exception. There will be turrets stationed in the streets tonight, as a safeguard against Augemented aggressors. Should anything exceptional oblige TF29 personnel to access our security hub, the password is: AugBuster001. Lt. R. Gaffney PČR External Liaison, Prague 33 Hlavní Apartments Update on your parent's property safe Found in 33 Hlavní apartment #201, in the safe in the bedroom. To: Even Prybil From: Romaned.Tomas@palisade.corp Mr. Prybil, Thank you for your recent communication. On behalf of the Palisade Property Bank I'd like to extend our sympathies for your situation. We can conform that we've already established contact with your father's attorney and conducted the necessary steps to include you as an interim legal account holder. Under the terms of the VIP Account terms and conditions you are entitled to proxy control of said box until your parents' situation is legally resolved. When you come to the bank we can help by offering you some time with a Palisade representative that can explain how the bank works and what you need to know for interacting with our servies. The code for your parents security allocation is 0310. Aside from any persons your parents may have advised, you are the only other person outside of the bank who is aware of your parents' relationship with Palisade, including any and all governmental authorities. We at Palisade Bank pride ourselves on preserving the privacy of our clients. We look forward to meeting you and thank you for being a customer with the Palisade Property Bank. Tomas Romanek Account Manager Palisade Property Bank Neon Rave? Found in 33 Hlavní apartment #202 (John Dubnyk's apartment), on the bathtub. To: Nový Neon From: Katarina Wenzel I hope last night isn't getting you down. Seriously, the kid was augmented and we tried to warn her. It's her own fault for not listening. So let's move on and focus on tonight. Someone said something about a Neon rave behind Ludvik courtyard. Apparently you need a keycard to get in? How do I get one? Why are these parties such a secret? Why are you holding out on me!? Katarina P.S. You should get your apartment cleaned. It's gross. Careful, Sister Found in 33 Hlavní apartment #202 (John Dubnyk's apartment), on the body of the deceased civilian, Ilona Elek. To: Ilona Elek From: Petr Elek I hear bad things about Neon. I don't think it's as harmless as people say it is. Please, Ilonka, just because you get invited somewhere doesn't mean you have to go... Petr Re: Your Financial Report Found in 33 Hlavní apartment #203 (Jim Miller's apartment), in the locked safe. To: J.Miller@genmail.mail From: Leifer.Lidia@palisade.corp Dear Mr. Miller, We regret to inform you that that account is closed. You have 24 hours to remove the contents of the safe. Anything left over there after this date will be inaccessible after that time. Your existing code of 1363, is still valid. Thank you Lidia Leifer Bank Admin Palisade Bank Corporation Your merchandise is ready Found in the bedroom of Mikael Mendel's apartment (33 Hlavní apartment # 301). To: michael909@tmail.mail From: igor.Z@thefamily The hardware's been dropped off in your storage. 4227. Have fun making money. Luka will be in touch at the usual time to pick up our cut. 1977 Found on the shelf near the entrance to Little k's apartment (33 Hlavní apartment # 302). To: littlek@tmail.mail From: Barbara Lamser You are determined to follow in father's footsteps. To become him. Is the year of his imprisonment still tattooed on your arm? Do you still you it as a password for everything? Yes, it's true - father was an exponent of truth. Publishing took great courage. But don't you see what it did to us? You can romanticize history all you want, but for me was hell. It was the year I lost my father and the year I started losing you. Please, sweet sister, you are too old to be playing dissident and hiding in the sewers. It is time to come home. Invitation to tonight's show Found in one of the apartments at 33 Hlavní. This e-mail is also found on the Tubehouse Electronics computer. To: PRIVATE MAILING GROUP From: Percy Butler Hello Friends, You are all cordially invited to the Tubehouse for a screening of Solar Masked Cyborg O, a tale of a man re-engineered to cause havoc on the world, only to turn against his own creators for the good of mankind. Bionic arms, legs, the whole thing, but all used in the name of justice. There's even a part where he kicks some anthropomorphic monster...thing, and it EXPLODES! How cool is that?! Between us, I act it out in the store when the rest of the staff leaves for the night. l have an old optical disc reader that's a decade or two old, but still functional. It should be able to read these discs I had to smuggle in from overseas. MESSAGE parent's address Found in a storage unit in the 33 Hlavní Apartments courtyard. To: Even Prybil From: Even Prybil Brigit Venk call 33 Hlavni apt 201 doorlock 6864 11:33 into Prague booking ref: DZ44985 Lilioma Courtyard Apartments RE: 2 things Found in the left-side storage unit in the courtyard. To: igor.z@thefamily From: sonofagunada@genmail.mail No need for help. Shit's still coming through from the , it's just getting harder to keep the same volume. Trust me I'm doing what I can. What's good about this Kosinski guy in Warsaw is he says they're seeing a lot of older military hardware too which can still be interesting as well as the usual. Arrangment stays the same. If I get to the locker before the weekend I'll leave you some stuff to look through. NB REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------ From: igor.z@thefamily To: sonofagunada@genmail.mail Subject: 2 things 1. Good job re: Warsaw. I'll let Radich know. We'll still be moving weapons from the Prague cops too though, right? That arrangement is powering more than a few handshakes so we need to know if there's going to be a problem. Do we need another middleman to help out or you're good? 2. Yefim set up a second VIP in the Palisade using 0411 so any credit drops or bonus prizes need to go in that one from now on. Subject: RE: File request In the right-side storage unit. The "P-sec" mentioned in the message is the pocket secretary found in Praha Dovoz. To: madamephotographe From: thewatcher I got what files I could on the Subject without raising any alarms; they're not as recent as the visitor wanted, but it will have to do for now. Bad day. Dropped my P-Sec (it's clean, don't worry), but I thought I had eyes on me, so I left the files in the safe in the apartment instead. Let the visitor know that the code to the safe is 3608. Čistá Čtvrť sewers New Gas Code Found on the desk in Otar's casino. To: Ivan Bonovitch From: Otar Botkoveli Ivan, The gas code is STILL 1368. What part of "change all the passwords" didn't you fucking understand, idiot? Otar Clear your tables Found on the body of a deceased thug in the gas room near Otar's casino. To: THE FAMILY From: Otar Botkoveli Seems it wasn't our clients I had to worry about. The bond that links your family is not one of blood, but of respect. Most of you are loyal to this, the rest of you are now dead. I hope I'm never disappointed like this again. Otar. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Vano Shetekauri To: Dvali_all Subject: Clear your tables Reminder not to leave house earnings at tables. Put them into the safe (4863) hourly. Less people see, less likely they are to get stupid ideas. -V Sec Hub Software Update Found at the bar in Otar's casino. To: Igor Zverev From: Vano Shetekauri Igor, The installation is complete. Everything seems to be working fine. It will be easier to catch any cheating gamblers now. And i changed the log in code to: OTARMINATOR Heheheh He'll love that Vano New Assignment details Carried by a Tarvos guard in Otar's casino during the second visit to prague. To: Shawn York From: Ned Florin Shawn, Congratulations on the move. Letting you know that you will be reporting to Liam Slater when you arrive, he's the security chief there. You'll be coming straight from the airport, so you might want to stow your luggage first and get cleaned up. The staff lockers are near catering. 1948'll get you in. Good luck and don't go too crazy if you celebrate. Ned Florin Southeast of Market Square Do Not Take Neon! Found on the body of a dead Neon raver in the Rave club. This pocket secretary is part of the Neon Nights side mission. To: Darko Synek From: Mina Majerova Darko, I've been looking everywhere for someone that will sell us Neuropozyne. My search led me to a complex by Pilgrim station. There's an apartment with a swan on the door. Inside is a secret room that proves that this little "cleaning service" is actually a front for moving drugs. I didn't find any Neuropozyne, but I did learn something valuable: the reason no one wants to sell Neon to the augmented is because it is fatal to anyone with Neuropozyne in their system! Please, make sure you stay away from it! Tell as many of our friends as you can! Mina Plumbing problem Found in Ludvik's Lounge. To: STAFF From: Ludvik Coen We had a little problem yesterday. The pipes in the basement burst. Flooded. l was going to have someone come in and check the vent, but now of course the plumbing has to be done first. Whoever is on shift should let the repairman into the storage room when he arrives. It's 3419, for those of you whose memories are like John's. Lud DATAFILE#4 Sold by Kazatel during the second visit to Prague. To: ENCRYPTED From: kazatel@preacherman.mail scrape.strt:.ntwrk/palisade.corplt1.user7hht:$$75692757filthy rich trader with a lot of credits to throw around. He owns the flashy apartment above the rabbit in Cisty. Make sure it's a natural dealing with his account because the guy seriously hates augmeÓ&$scrape.ret.terminated DATAFILE#5 Sold by Kazatel during the second visit to Prague. To: ENCRYPTED From: kazatel@preacherman.mail scrape.strt:.ntwrk/crimsonsrvr&&19.saMf:--anks, Jacinta, Just make sure they don't know I'm a cop. Take the package to my apartment near Maxime's. It's above the cleaning place. I'm out this evening but I'm still going ahead with tomorrow's plaÉËØ$$$rone schedule is&946((scrape.ret.terminated DATAFILE#6 Sold by Kazatel during the second visit to Prague. To: ENCRYPTED From: kazatel@preacherman.mail scrape.strt:.ntwrk/tarvos.ppb99?5.99:hkkj@h&nderground Parking: Security Lock D-19 PASSCODE: PALSEC6579ATscrape.ret.terminated Negozio di Magia A Better Place Found in the basement of Liborio's shop, Negozio di Magia. To: Liborio Barbadoro From: Richard the Great My sweet Liborio, For the authorities to have canceled our show is humiliating. But to see our friends imprisoned because they are different... To watch as our inventions - our life's work! - get confiscated and destroyed... I know you are not easily outraged. You will find a way to adapt to this new world. You will compromise. Does this makes you a better man than me or does it make you worse? Regardless, you know The Community Initiative was never about magic and entertainment for me; it was about alternatives - about creating places people could escape to. The hours we spent crafting worlds together were the happiest of my life. I intend to extend them into eternity. Forever yours, Richard Milos Awadalla's apartment Duty roster next week Found in Milos Awadalla's apartment. '' '''To:' M.Awadalla@pcr.le From: V.Blazek@pcr.le Three poker nights in a row and now patrol duty at Ruzi? No wonder Lena complains I see you more than her :) Control says we're up Monday. Security PW at the station is DELLAROCCA. I've got a feeling after this weekend I'm going to have trouble remembering YOUR name, never mind passwords. Assuming we don't die of boredom patroling the metro, I've got some ideas for where to hold the tournament next Saturday. See you tomorrow. Viggo Palisade Station More power fluctuations Found in a locked room in the station. To: Sandy Bergstrom From: Javil Kedy Easiest way to the problem will be through the auxiliary storage I think. Code'll be 2411 the same since last month, I keep forgetting to update it. If they'd modernise the power backups this wouldn't keep happening. But then hey, with all those shiny, hard-assed psycho cops in Prague these days, guess we know the government's priorities. Monument Station VIKTOR MARCHENKO Found at Monument Station during the mission Facing the Enigma. This is the subject of the "Dead Drop" point of interest that activates during the mission. To: anon74@hackernet From: anon67@hackernet Here's what we know: Born: near Zaporizhia, Ukraine Parents were illiterate railway workers. Left school after 10 years (2 years shy of the compulsory 12) to become a shift worker on a drilling gang looking for shale-gas deposits in eastern Ukraine. Ran into trouble in 2011 when a group of Pro-Russian separatists started a fight with his crew in Mariupol after work; he tried to break it up, got injured, and ended up in hospital. Could have been when he got augmented-not sure. (Records get pretty scarce here. In fact, there's a good 12 year period we can't account for, and no record of when or where he DID get augmented.) Shows up again briefly in 2023, this time with a wife and newborn kid: Alisa Maratovna and Raisa Viktorichna. Only now he's in Belgorod. Which I don't get, frankly. A pro-Ukrainian national moving to Russia only makes sense if he stayed with energy companies all those years. Everyone wanted a piece of their reserves after 2015. But that would have put him somewhere in Siberia, not Belgorod. Belgorod is on the border with Ukraine. It's got nothing to do with oil. It does, however, have a long history of military occupation-and in 2016, it was the city from which the newly-minted Russian Federated States deployed Belltower Associates to quell Ukraine's anti-separatist dissension once and for all. So, why's he having a kid there in 2023? Still working on finding that one out. AND on ﬁnding out what happened to the wife and kid afterward. Because neither of them were with him when he emigrated to the Utulek Complex last year. Governmental Registration Office Security Systems Found on a Tarvos agent guarding the door. To: Agent Kraft From: Registrar General The permit validation stations are to be accessed by official government representatives only. It is for them to validate people's permits, not for citizens to do it themselves. If ever you need to disable the security systems for maintenance or investigation purposes, the code is samithedog. Stay vigilant. Courtyard behind Tech Noir MESSAGE Found on top of the entrance to the courtyard. To: RECIPIENT From: SENDER Yes yes yes I've gathered from stuff I found around the district. I don't know how long I have until the Nazis find me and either shoot me or send me to Golem city. I'll take one last chance tonight, I watched the Tech Noir owner get into his storage locker the other night: code is 9356. Might be some useful tech for us. then we'll be on our way. You'll meet me at my "place" later, right? I'll show you what I did with the place, had some fun. I bet people will wonder what the fuck went on here and who could possibly have carried all this shit up here. Ha! I bet it's an Aug. OH MY GOOOOOD!! Screw them. It'll be tough to get out of the city unseen though, it's not like we're “naturals”, right, can't just walk outta here...so they keep telling us. So we might as well use these Augs for something. MESSAGE Found on top of the entrance to the courtyard during martial law. To: RECIPIENT From: SENDER These pocket secretaries are easier to find than you'd think! To whoever may stumbles upon my former little (not-so-hidden) Aug hideout, I hope you'll be safe, especially since you ARE augmented aren't you? Who else would have been able to access this area? If I'm lucky I should be out of the city by now with my sister. I hope in times we don't have to see these god awful segregationist Aug /non-Aug separators anymore. At least I have 'borrowed' these from the Palisady station. Amazing what the piggies leave lying around. You should see the police security gates close to here, right? Get this, Augbuster002 and Augbuster003 are the codes the bastards use! HA! Could come in handy, right? Really sorry, but I hope you understand the message. Try not to hate everybody. We're just animals, after all. Piggies and rats. Piggies and rats. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided pocket secretaries